


Chloes 20th Birthday

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: F/F, Gay, Love, chloe and rachel having a lovley moment, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel makes her best for her girlfriend that she has another hella great b-day.





	Chloes 20th Birthday

**One day before Chloes 20th Birthday**

**8:00 pm**

Rachel sit on the diner table at her home wrapping up her gift for her long term girlfriend Chloe, its a pic in a frame from both of them and a Punk bracelt. After Rachel finished wrapping up her gift she cleans all and go to her room, she put the gift in a bag and change her Chlotes, she decidet to wear a short pyjama pants and a long arm sleeping pullover. After watching some Tv and check her Facebook she get in the bathroom make her before sleeping rutine, back she lying on her bed and call Chloe:

***BEEP BEEP***

C: Hey drama Queen wahts up?

R: *smiles* not much Chloe, youre really not nervous bc of tomorrow?

C: why i schuld? just another b-day and im one year older, by the way waht are you doing?

R: typically you my punk and not much, i have missed you! to bad i caint sleep tonight at yoire home.

C: Yeah that hella sucks but tomorrow you will sleep maybe on top of me? she say with a flirty voice

R: laughs in the phone and say: Oh you will see price *smiles*

R: okay i just want to see that you ok, so wee see tomorrow, I love you and goodnight

C: I love you too, sleepy bye.

Rachel hangs up and hear *knock knock* her mom comes in and ask if she has all ready for tomorrow. "Of course" she say, her mom says goodnight to her and Rachel go sleeping.

**Chloes Birthday**

Rachel wakes up at 8 am, she couldnt sleep, shes soo exidet, she always want to make all perfect on Chloes b-day, she go showering do her morning ritual and get dressed, she decidet to wear her black punk jeans, a red tanktop and a black flannel blouse, arround her arm is her blue birth braclet and some from her and Chloes shopping trips, her ear has the famous blue father and her hair are straight. She walks to the kitchen wehre her mom and dad just finished breakfast, after small talking about today her mom Rose give her from her and James the gift and Rachel walks out. It was a rainy day, like it nearly always is at this time of the year, she open her blue umbrella and walks to the dinner.

Ariving at the diner she puts her umbrella down and already see Chloe and Joyce sitting at one of the Tables, she goes to them and hug Chloe very tightly from the side and say "Happy Birthday my girl" Joyce smiles at them and Chloe give Rachel a kiss, Rachel sit beside Chloe and they are talking with Joyce how all was until she arrived. "Ok I let you girls be, pls. say goodbye before you go" Joyce say and go back to work, Rachel sit now uppside from her Blue haird girlfriend. "Here this is from my mom and dad" she say and give the little gift to Chloe, she open it and it was a 5 days holyday trip for 2 people, Chloe smiles and say "I think they dont want us having sex in the house anymore" Rachel laughts and take Chloes hand. "So Drama Queen, wehre is your gift?" Chloe ask Rachel exidet "You have to wait a little" she say, after they talked about a few things and they startet planning there trip from Rachel parents, they ordert something to drink. The diner door opens and Steph walks in, right in the way to Chloe and Rachel. After she hugged both and wishing Chloe a happy birthday, she sit down next to Chloe and they talked waht already was happing "Thats so nice from youre Parents Rachel" Steph say. Rachel and Chloe smiles and after they finished talking with Steph she say goodbye and go. "So, now the Junkyard or Home?" Chloe say "Home" Rachel say stands up, grap the bag with her B-day gift for Chloe and grap Chloes hand. "Goodbye Girls till tonight and have a good time" Joyce say and see how her daughter and her almost 5 year long girlfriend leaving the diner.

In Chloes room the Music Player playing radio music and she sit on the bed with Rachel eating Joyce selfmade Birthday Cake, "Oh man babe thats soo jummy, your mom really knows how to cook" Rachel say as she eats one slide of the Cake "Hell yeah" Chloe say. "So how has David been today" Rachel ask carefully, Chloe just shrug her shoulders and say "like always, he was nice because my mom say it" "At least he was nice" "Yeah" Chloe say a little sad, "Ok now its time for youre Birthday gift" Rachel say and see how Chloes eyes get bigger and a smile form on her face, she stands up and get the bag and give it to Chloe. Chloe wrapps it up very fast smiles big and say "Thank you, I love it" Chloe gets up from her bed and hug Rachel thightly and give her a kiss. She puts the pic on her night self and puts the braclet on. "It looks hot" Rachel says and stroke over it, Chloe smirk and Rachel hugs her tightly. "I love you, thank you that you made every Birthday so special" Chloe  say look Rachel deep in the eyes, Rachel get on top of her sit on her leg and hug her shoulder, she look very deep in her girlfriends blue eyes stroke her hair and say "Everything for my favourite Pirate" both of the girls smile at each other, Rachel give her a lot of quick kisses still sit on Chloes legs. "I love you to the stars and back Chloe Price" Rachel say with a big smile, Chloe smiles back and they spent the rest of the day in Chloes room. 

(Later mabye naked ;))


End file.
